


Of Guards and Guardians

by Pawthorn



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Dialogue-Only, FebuWhump2021, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt Caduceus Clay, Imprisonment, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Nott | Veth Brenatto, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawthorn/pseuds/Pawthorn
Summary: Worshiping the Wildmother is a crime in the Empire. So why is Veth locked up too?
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Nott | Veth Brenatto
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Of Guards and Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> More Cad & Veth fics? More Cad & Veth fics

"So, does this bring back memories?"

"What, are you saying I'm a jailbird, Caduceus?"

"No, I just thought… you met Caleb in a jail cell, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that was different."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, Caleb was there."

"I could look like Caleb, if you want. Complete the picture."

"Please don't."

"It doesn't even take a spell, it's just a thing I can do."

"Seriously, stop. That's just… too weird. Besides, if the guards come back and there's a different person in here with me, they're going to have questions. And I don't want to be in here any longer than I need to be."

"You don't need to be in here at all."

"I know! You're the one who broke the law, how'd I end up in here with you?"

"Well, you called that Crown's Guard a 'small minded piece of shit.' Then, you stabbed him in the knee."

"Well, he was a piece of shit! You weren't putting up a fight! There was no need to get rough with you the way he did."

"Eh. I've found that my stature tends to intimidate people."

"That's no excuse!"

"Even so, I probably should start disguising myself again, when we come to places like this. Stand out a little less, hide the Wildmother's symbols. It would save a lot of trouble."

"Caduceus, listen to me. You shouldn't have to hide a thing about yourself. I grew up in the Empire. The laws forbidding certain gods are kept for appearances only. I'd say at least one out of three families has a shrine to an unapproved god. The only guards who bother people about it are the ones that like to push people around and exploit them, like that asshole who arrested you. The only reason he went after you was because you're different, you aren't from around here, and he thought no one would do anything about it. There was no need to put you in manacles, and certainly no need to wrench your arm like that. I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I'm not sure it was worth it. I mean, my arm's already healed."

"I heard that pop. I know what a break sounds like."

"And I already healed it. The others will talk to the magistrate and get us out soon. Soon, it'll be like we were never here. Except for the guard's knee. There might be some permanent damage there."

"He deserved it."

"Maybe. I'm still not sure it was worth getting yourself thrown in here with me."

"Would you rather be alone?"

"...No."

"Good. Now scooch over, stop hogging the bench."

"I'm over as far as I can go."

"You're sprawling."

"I most definitely am not-- you know what, you are a difficult cellmate."

"I am an _ideal_ cellmate, you're just no good at being a jailbird yet. But give it time, you'll improve."

"I'm glad I can learn from the best, Ms. Veth. And… thank you."

"Anytime, Mr. Clay."


End file.
